


Three times Casey blushes and someone sees it and one time Severide did and everyone sees it.

by MoonsWriter



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: 51 is a family, And blush, Firefighters of 51, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Matt and Kelly are in love, SO MUCH FLUFF, everybody blushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonsWriter/pseuds/MoonsWriter
Summary: Or: Matt and Kelly are two idiots in love and everyone around them knows it.





	Three times Casey blushes and someone sees it and one time Severide did and everyone sees it.

**Author's Note:**

> As promised there it is another Sevasey shot full of fluff.   
> Enjoy!

#1  
The first time that happens only Mouch is a witness of it and he doesn’t really know it until it’s to late to avoid. All happens in front of him in a matter of seconds and the two men involved don’t even realise that he’s half laying on his bed only a few feet away from them.  
Casey is in his office, Mouch can see him through the glass, he’s filling up some papers probably the one about the last call that wasn’t easy. Yes, they faced worse but when one of them almost gets hurt there’s always a strange feeling around the firehouse for the rest of the shift.   
Randy doesn’t really pay attention to Casey until he hears the door of the office open without a knock before and, lifting his gaze from the book, he sees Lieutenant Severide walking in the other man’s office and close the door behind him. Severide puts a hand on Casey’s shoulder and squeezes it for few seconds meeting Matt’s eyes, then he lets himself fall on the other man’s bed without grace. Mouch frowns and puts the book he’s reading aside watching the two men with attention, he smiles when the lieutenant of truck 81 glances at his colleague from over his shoulder and his blue eyes are a little brighter than before.   
Severide is probably talking and Mouch can’t hear it but, when he sees his lieutenant blush visibly even from where he is, he’s sure he really doesn’t want to know. A moment later Casey throws a pen towards the other man still laying in his bed and now laughing so hard that Mouch can actually hear him. Casey ducks his head down to hide his bright red cheeks and bites his bottom lip, Severide hands him the pen and smiles brightly with heart-eyes that the blond lieutenant misses because he’s looking at his hands like a teenage girl with a crush.   
Mouch rolls his eyes and stands up to go to the common area and leave the two idiots in love alone; they are two smart guys, Randy wonders how long it will takes them to realise what’s right in front of their eyes.   
When he’s at the door he lets himself give another glance towards Casey’s office and smiles even harder shaking his head at the sight of his lieutenant, with his face still flushed, stand up and approach the other one with a grin on his lips, then he jumps on the bed and starts tickle Severide who fall down again with his back to the mattress. 

 

#2  
Until that moment Matt would say that this was a pretty easy shift, no major calls and no particular problems at the firehouse. It’s 9 in the morning and Cruz and Otis asked him to join them for a quick breakfast before going home and he said that he should’ve ask Kelly because yesterday they came to work with only one car. Otis and Cruz looked at him with weird grins but Matt ignored them without showing any emotion. So he is now in the locker room putting his clothes in the bag and waiting for Severide who’s just finished his shower.   
“Sorry to keep you waiting” says the squad lieutenant approaching his locker with only a very small very thin towel around his hips, Matt shrugs and closes his bag before lifting his gaze and start talking. “The guys asked me..” he begins but the view in front of him simply makes his words die in his throat. Severide, now with his underwear on, tosses the towel on the bench and turns towards him with an eyebrow raised in question. Casey swallows and clears his throat, he tries desperately to keep his eyes on his colleague’s face but it’s easier said than done, “uhm” murmurs looking away and standing up to be eye level with Kelly’s eyes and not abdomen, very fit and defined abdomen. Anyway, he shocks his head and hopes his cheeks aren’t red like he feels them.   
“Wanna go grab some breakfast with the guys before heading home?” asks Casey managing to not babble and his eyes wonder on his friend’s chest only for one more second and than nods at the affirmative answer of his roommate.   
While his colleague is finishing dressing, Casey doesn’t really know where to look so he starts to twiddle with his bag in silence. “You ok?” asks Severide moments later and Matt frowns and nods, Kelly shrugs and “I don’t know, you seem pretty off”; Matt smiles and gives a last glance at Severide’s bare chest before it’s covered by the t-shirt he’s wearing and he blushes again when he meets the other’s gaze the second later. The look in Severide’s eyes seems concentrate and his head is a little tilt to one side, Matt bites his bottom lip and watches his feet not to blush harder under the intensity of that look. Kelly opens his mouth like he’s about to say something but they’re interrupted by Cruz who walks in the room without a warn, “we’re ready to go, lieutenant. You join?”.   
Casey turns towards him with wide eyes and Cruz frowns when he sees the truck lieutenant’s reaction and flushed face, then smirks and rolls his eyes when he notices his lieutenant behind the blonde man. “Coming” states Severide squeezing Matt’s shoulder and pushing the man forward with his hand on the other’s back; Matt knows he’s blushing, he also knows that Cruz has noticed it too and sure as hell he’s going to boast with the others for that. Like Matt doesn’t know they gossip on he and Kelly’s relationship, that it is not the type of relationship they think it is and Matt is not that disappointed about it. 

 

#3  
It’s happening again and Matt is starting to get tired of it. This time the witness is Hermann, God helps Matt.   
They’re at Molly’s, it’s late and the place is quiet and almost empty. Casey and Severide are sitting on two stools near each other at the counter and Matt has probably had one too many beer, Kelly has absolutely had one or two too many drinks.   
Taking the last sip of his beer, Casey is watching his friend without realise he’s staring, he is a little light-headed and the blue eyes of his colleague are bright, handsome and so very blue, so he thinks he’s justified for staring. Matt loves Kelly’s eyes, another justification.   
In addition, Severide is staring right back at him and Matt starts blushing even if he can’t look away. The squad lieutenant smiles at his colleague and lifts a hand towards the other man’s face, Matt is frozen on the spot and he finds himself craving the touch of Kelly’s fingers on his cheek that’s red and hot.   
But the contact doesn’t happen because a girl suddenly approaches them and starts flutter her eyelashes to Matt who looks at her blankly for a couple of seconds and then confused.   
The blonde lieutenant doesn’t even hear what she is saying because his eyes and attention are on Kelly who’s now watching at the girl’s back with a pretty deadly expression, Matt blushes even more and the girl probably thinks it happens because of her because she places an hand on Matt’s forearm and smiles even more.   
At that point Severide clears his throat and stands up making the stool scrape the floor with a bothering noise, the girl turns at him with an annoyed expression and she’s about to tell him to go the hell away but she’s preceded by Kelly who glares at her and removes her hand from his boy- Matt, from Matt’s arm.   
Herrmann is looking over them in case the situation goes out of hand from behind the counter and he almost lets a glass fall on the ground when he hears Severide speak to Casey with soft tone completely ignoring the girl and her shocked and furious expression.   
“Babe, why don’t we go home?”.  
Casey almost chocks with his own saliva and looks at Kelly with wide eyes and heart racing in his chest; he has had too many beers but he can bet that Kelly’s just called him ‘baby’. He nods mechanically, the girl in front of him is looking at him with wide eyes and raised eyebrows, he barely glances at her and then nods again at Kelly who’s standing next to him with a hand stretched towards him and a beautiful smile on his lips.   
Casey feels his face burn when he grabs the hand offered to him and making the other man’s eyes sparkle; he smiles at Severide and his heart flutters looking in Kelly’s blue eyes.   
The girl is nowhere in sight and they both barely acknowledge that, lost in each other’s eyes smiling like idiots and with their faces still close to each other. Kelly has just intertwined their fingers and all Matt can do is look down at their hands and smiles at the sight.   
“Sorry but I couldn’t let her take you away from me” whispers Kelly in Matt’s ear and Matt shivers, then he turns to Herrmann who’s watching them with a proud smile and a fatherly expression and Casey blushes more; the older firefighter is asking himself if his lieutenant still has blood in parts of his body there are not his face and neck.   
Severide and Casey waves him goodnight walking towards the door and he shakes his head when he notices that their hands still in one another, it would be time for those two idiot in love to open their eyes and see what’s really in front of them. 

 

 

# +1  
It’s a slow morning, they haven’t been called out yet and is Tony and Capp day to cook. They all are in the common room of the house watching television, reading or playing cards when chief Boden walks in smiling followed by Casey that seems embarrassed, that draws everybody attention.   
“Is everything ok, chief?” asks Cruz looking at Boden standing in the middle of the room with what seems a calendar in his hands. The chief nods and glances at Casey who sighs and ducks his head with a shrug; now everyone’s eyes are moving between the two men with curiosity.   
“Just wanted to show you this” begins Boden “so that you too could congratulate Casey and maybe think about following his example... you can do that also in a less uhm.. showing way” chuckles and, after putting what was in his hands on the table, he pats Casey on the shoulder and walks away with a grin.   
Casey knows that all these grins and chuckles have had the result of increasing the curiosity of the bunch of gossips that are his colleagues and friends. The truck lieutenant sighs again and shakes his head turning towards the others, the first person his eyes find is Severide who has took the calendar and now he’s looking at it with an expression that Casey can’t really read.   
Matt is starting to get nervous, doing a calendar is probably not what they expected him to do but it was for charity and he’s not even that naked in the photos.   
There is silence for a second, the others are staring at each other couriousily and Matt is looking at Kelly biting his lips, then his fellows firefighters start talking all at once, some with him asking what was that and some with Severide asking to let them see it.   
The squad lieutenant doesn’t look away from the pictures in front of him for a long minute, he doesn’t speak and does not make a move, now everyone is looking at him and they’re starting to notice a little shadow of red growing from his neck up on his cheeks. Otis, Cruz and Tony are the first ones to walk behind Severide to look at what he was looking at from behind his shoulders and their wide eyes and then whistles make Casey shifting uncomfortable on his feet.   
“I did not see that coming” says Mouch and looks at Casey with an eyebrow raised but a smile on his lips, “it’s for charity” explains the blond lieutenant running a hand through his hair; Severide still quiet and not meeting anyone gaze.   
“You’ll forgive me if I donate money without buy one of those, right?” jokes Herrmann and Casey snorts, “it’s for charity, Herrmann. And I bet your daughter will appreciate the view” says Cruz and everyone but Casey, Severide and Herrmann starts laughing.   
“I’ll buy it” states Stella a couple of seconds later, when the others turn towards her she shrugs and smiles, Casey gives her a grateful glance and turns suddenly to Severide when he starts talking. The squad lieutenant cheeks are red and his gaze avoids everyone else’s but his voice is firm when “me too” says. Nobody comments out loud and, after a couple of seconds, it is Casey that speaks and tells everyone to go make lunch and fix the table, only when all the others are at least a few feet away Severide looks at Matt and gives him a small embarrassed smile. Casey smiles back and brushes the other man’s neck passing by.


End file.
